Love Is A Close Call
by MidnightPixie25
Summary: Edward left again. Now Bella truely wants death. She heads to Volterra, to ask the Lords to make her wish come true. But she gets a very unpleasant welcome. She said she wanted death, but not like this. Can a lonely vampire Lord save her in time? Or will she be lost to the fire?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to be clear: I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing them for a story. **

**Also I have decided that Marcus will look around the age of 25, because then he will be closer to Bella's age.**

* * *

Preface

MPOV

Another boing day in the Volturi thorne room. My mask of boredom in place as I barely listen to the pleas of a vampire who was caught feeding within Volterras walls.

Suddenly Jane walks in, her twin not far behind.

"Jane, what is the meaning of this?" Aro demands. Tossing the head of the normad away.

"My Lord, the towns people are preparing for a witch burning." Jane says quickly.

"Jane, this is the 21st century, people don't do which burnings anymore. Let me see!" Aro demands, grabbing Janes hand. "Oh my!"

"What is it brother? Caius demands.

"Isabella Swan has returned."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Volterra, Italy. It's a beautiful town. If only I wasn't here for death. I told everyone that I was going on vacation, to clear my head of what happened.

Edward left. Again.

This time he brought his family. This time he was cruel. They told me that I was useless, unwanted, weak and nothing more than a play thing for them, to keep them entertained. When I looked into their pitch black eyes, I only saw raw hatred. A dark fire burning in their eyes. I was shocked to find it in Carlislie and Esme. I thought of as my second parents.

They then told me they wanted nothing to do with me, so they piled everything I had ever given them, and set them alight. By this time tears were running down my cheeks. They didn't want to see me again, so I complied. I walked away, as soon as they match hit the gifts I gave them, and never looked back. I knew that Jasper could feel my emotions, so I made myself numb. I gave up my emotions, like switching off the light. It was easy.

Three days later, I told everyone I was going to Europe for a vacation, that was easy too. Due to the fact that there was many people to tell. Charlie had died of a heart attack. The house will go to Renee when she found out that I had died. That would be my one request to the Volturi, to make up a story for my mother to have closure.

Well, that and to ask of they would put me out of my misery quickly. It's no fun to break something that's all ready broken.

When I arrived, I stayed in a cheap hotel by the airport to catch a nights sleep. I wanted to be awake when I met my end.

**(The Next Morning)**

After I woke up, I caught a cab to Volterra. When I got there, there seemed to be no one about. The streets were empty. I knew the path to the clock tower, due to my previous visit here. I then heard a loud round of applause and cheers. I followed the noise, and found myself in the place I wanted to be. The courtyard in front of the clock tower. It took a minute to figure out what was going on.

There was a raised stage in the middle of in the courtyard, with a short man in a smart suit and a very impressive necklace. He must the mayor. i notice a large item covered by a cloth. Suddenly everyone is clapping and i see the mayor pull the cloth off the item. It's a statue. It looks just like me. Only I'm wearing a dress that looks like it's from the 15th Century.

Suddenly, the mayor shouts something, hurrys off stage, and the statue starts to get hit with rotten fruit. I gasp. Why would they do somethind like this.

All of a sudden, everything stops. I look around, and see everyone is looking at me. Whispers start to go round. The mayor walks on stage and catches my eyes. he shouts something, and two people are suddenly dragging me to the stage. Of course I drag my feet, but this only makes them pull harder. I then get pull on stage and positioned next to the statue. The mayor looks between me and the statue, then turns to the crowd and starts to shout in Italian, but I manage to catch one word. i word that shakes me to my very core. _Strega. _Witch. I know this because when I looked at my family tree, in the 15th Century, there was my ancestor, who lived in Volterra, and was accused of being a witch.

I am then pulled off stage and shoved into the hands of some women who drag me off, but not before I see six men carry a wooden stake, and loads other men carrying bails of hay and a lot of wood. And one man behind them, carrying a lit torch.

They plan to burn me at the shake like my ancestor. They think I am a witch.


	3. Chapter 3

MPOV

My brothers and I ran quickly towards the burning site, I once again going over the brief encounter with Isabella Swan.

I go over the events in my head, and find that Isabella was a kind girl. Her bonds where strong for someone so young. But when I first looked at them, seven bonds had been broken; quite harshly as well. They were torn and still weeping, like the relationship had been broken harshly.

The way she stood up to us, asking to spare the vampire she came in with and to take her life instead. Truly remarkable. No one has ever even considered giving their life up for an unholy creature before, at least not to my knowage.

I quickly look around and find myself nearly at the burning site. And there a lot of people. It appears that the whole town is here. I then shot a a raised platform that is piled high with dry wood and hay. In the middle of it, is a large wooden stake.

Suddenly the crowd starts to cheer, and I see a thin, pale girl in a simple white dress get pulled on stage and tied to the stake. I can't see her face, but I could recognize the mahogany hair anywhere. Isabella Swan.

Then the towns mayor climbs onto the platform and begins to speak.

"We gather here today, to witness the burning of the desendant of the witch, Adriana Clarissa Cigno." With this he pulls the girls hair back to reveal Miss Swan.

She has thick, never ending tears running down her face. Her eyes are red with tears, her nose also red from sniffing. Her eyes hold so much fear as she looks around her. Her mouth is then opened and the mayor ties a gag around her mouth, making it impossible for her to speak. She then starts to stuggle at this point, tears flowing quicker. Fear building in her eyes as she sees a man with a lit torch gets on the platform. She looks around again, begging with her eyes for someone to help her. No one does, there is a silence that speaks evily. They want her to die.

My brothers and I reach the very edge of the crowd, I look at the girl again and lock eyes with her. She then looks back at the man with the torch, and struggles harder with the bonds holding her to the stake.

Isabella looks back to me and my family. Locking eyes with me again, I good _feel_ our bond form, it rushes from my chest in a golden wave to meet the most tentative tendril of pearl coming from her own chest. It waps losely around my gold strand, this only happens when you meet your mate. As I watch more closely that her side of the bind has to struggle to breakthrough the ripped and hatshly torn bonds she already holds. The intensity of despair from those ravaged bonds is something I have only seen in centuries old vampires or of humans in the thick of a war.

I look back at the human man who holds the torch, I see that he is bending down, to light the dry wood at Isabella's feet.

I open my mouth to speak, but Aro beats me to it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro exclaims loudly. Every human turns to us. Isabella looks at us like she can't believe what it happening.

The mayor speaks up, "This girl is a witch, she is being sent to her fate in Hell.". He calmly motions for the human to light the wood, but Caius's voice stops him again.

"That is not you choice to make. You do not have the power or authority to do such a thing. Release the girl!" Caius bellows, rage seeping though his calm.

"But-"

"No buts! The girl is coming with us, this instant!" Aro snaps, walking through the crowd, which parts quickly, Caius and I following. When Aro reaches the platform, jumps onto it and walks up to Isabella to untie her bonds. As he does so, her eyes go wide with fear, wonder and surprise. Aro then gets rid of her gag, and puts a hand round her waist and pulls her off the platform. All the while Isabella's heart thumps out a irregular beat. I then look back to Aro's hand on her waist, letting a low growl come from me. Caius hears and looks at me confused. I shake my head, telling him that I would explain later.

When Aro and Isabella are down from the platform, I pick her up as she looks dead on her feet, but who could blame her? She had almost been burned at the stake and is now being lead away by vampires.

When we are out of sight of the towns people, we pick up our speed and head back to the castle.

When we arrive, I head to my chambers. I hear my brothers following me, silently wondering why I would bring Isabella to my chambers.

When I arrive at my door, I push it open and head to the bedroom. I pull the quilt off part of the bed and place Isabella in bed before tucking her in. while I do this, Isabella looks at me, the fear is not as bad as it was earlier, but it was still there.

"Sleep dearest, no one will harm you here." I say stoking her cheek soothingly.

I walk back to my door, and as I close it, I look back at Isabella. She looks tiny in the huge bed. I look as she curls in on herself, closing her eyes, making her look even more tiny. As I close the door, I faintly hear "Thank you." coming from the bed. I smile as I shut the door fully.

I turn to my brothers, both looking me strangely.

"What are you doing Marcus?" Aro asks quietly, as if not to make the sleeping beauty in my bed.

I hold out my hand to him, which he holds tightly. After a second, he smiles brightly at what he sees.

"What brother?" Caius asks impatiently.

"It seems Marcus has found a mate again, Caius."


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

When I was shoved into the arms of the women, the pulled me to a house, where they shoved me inside, stripped me and put me in a dress similar to the one the statue has on. They then dragged me outside where two men gripped the tops of my arms and pulled me violently down the street and outside of the town a little way.

I look around and I thought I saw a pale face under a black cloak that looked a lot like Jane from the Volturi guard. When I looked back after I had blinked, he or she was gone. But by then we had reached the place we were headed to, and I felt the blood leave my face. On a platform there was a huge stake surrounded by hay and dry wood.

The two men hand me up to a man on the platform and tie me to the stake. I barely hear the crowd cheering.

Then I see the man I guess to be the mayor climb on the platform through my tangled hair. He starts to speak, but me not being Italian, I can't tell what he is saying. He then yanks my hair back from my face, showing the fear on my face to everyone. Tears are streaming thickly down my face by this point. He then opens my mouth and gags me, taking away my ability to speak. I look around, begging people with my eyes for them to help me, but they don't. the look eagerly on. They want me to die.

I look again into the crowd, and sot people I never thought would be here. The Volturi. I see the twins, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and the vampire Lords; Aro, Caius and Marcus. I lock eyes with Marcus for a few second before looking at the man with the torch. I begin to struggle harder with the rope holding me to the stake. I look back at the Volturi, and lock eyes with the rulers, looking at Marcus longer. I see from the corner of my eye, the man bending down to light the wood, but I hear a voice call out. I look to see that it was Aro that spoke. He and the mayor begin to speak, and Caius jumps in as well, but again, I can't tell what they are saying.

Then the lords walk through the parted crowd, before Aro jumps onto the platform and unties me. By this time my heart rate and breathing have increased dramatically. Aro then leads me off stage before I am picked up by Marcus.

He walks out of sight of the towns people before running at vampire speed, back towards the castle I persume. When we arrive, I am wisked off to a grand looking bedroom and tucked into a huge bed with and gold and red quilt.

Marcus then speaks, "Sleep dearest, no one will harm you here." while stooking my cheek soothingly. He walks back to the door, while I curl into a ball beneath the thick quilt.

Before Marcus closes the door, I whisper "Thank you.". then I fall into a dreamless sleep.

***The next morning***

I wake up in the morning to feel knuckles stroking my cheek. My eyes flutter open, and look deeply into ruby red ones. I freeze, suddenly overcome by fear.

"It's okay, Piccolo, your safe. No one will harm you." Marcus whispher softly, his breath fanning sweetly over my face. I swallow thickly, my throat dry, causing me to cough a little.

"Are you alright, Piccolo? Would you care for some water?" Marcus asks so softly I barely catch it. I nod a little in reply.

"Okay. Stay here I will fetch you some." he says getting up from his position on the bed.

When he has left, I sit up. I appear to be in a dark bedroom. The room is decorated in soothing gold and reds. There is a balcony to the left behind some French windows. It appears to very late in the evening. How long have I slept? I look down at myself, stunned to see myself still in the white dress I was forced into. The quilt I'm under is a beautifully designed piece. The red and gold weaving through each other on the fabric is very detailed.

Suddenly the bedroom door opens and my head snaps up to find myself looking at Aro and Caius. I stift backwards a bit, the action does not go unnoticed.

"Ah, Isabella. You have finally awoken." Aro cooes softly.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. You could of poured water on my face to wake me up. I wouldn't minded." I say roughly, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Ah Isabella, how you humor me. You needed your sleep. With the things that had happened early today, we felt that you needed to sleep before we talked to you." Aro says, chuckling.

"I'm glad I amuse you. And thank you, it was very considerate of you to let me sleep here." I whisper, knowing they would hear me.

Just then, Marcus walks into the room, a tall glass of water in his hand.

"Here you go, Piccolo." he says handing the glass, before going to talk quietly with his brothers. While he does so, I take a long drink of the water, before turning the glass around in my hands. I look up again to find them looking at me. I quickly avert my gaze to picture of a landscape on the wall before me.

"Isabella," I look back towards the trio, knowing it was Aro who had spoke, "would you mind us asking you a few questions?"

"Not at all." I say quietly.

"Wonderful. Now first things first, where are the Cullens? Are they here with you?" Aro asks while picking up a chair from by the window and placing it in front of the bed before sitting on it. I shift slightly, to face him.

"No, I came alone." I say weakly, knowing what they would ask next.

It startles me when it is Caius who asks the question. "Why are they not here? They are meant to change you!" Caius demands, nearly shouting at the end, making me flinch.

"Calm down brither, you're scaring Isabella. But yes, my dear, how come then Cullens aren't here with you?" Aro asks politely, after glaring at his brother.

"They left again." I say simply.

"They left! What do you mean they left?!" Caius roars.

"Caius! You will leave this instant!" Marcus hisses, while grabbing Caius by his robes and pulling him out.

"I apoligise for my brother, Isabella. He has a very shrot fuse. Ah Marcus, have you sorted out Caius?" Aro says to me, directing the last part towards Marcus as he comes back into the room.

"Yes Aro. Now Isabella, I am truly sorry but we the answer to his question." Marcus answers sincerely.

"I understand. Few days ago, Edward leads into the woods, much like the last time, and confronted me with his family, telling me I was weak, unwanted, useless, nothing more than a play thing, that I was a human to entertain them with. Then they told me that they wanted nothing to do with me, before they burned everything I ever gave them." I tell them, my voice shaking.

I look back at them, to be surprised with the kind, soft faces that are looking at me. Aro breaking the silence.

"Oh, my poor dear. I feel deeply sorry for you." he says as he walks around the bed, he sits down and takes my hand in his before patting it with his other.

"I don't desreve you pitty Aro. I'm not worth it." I say quietly.

"Don't you ever say things like that, Piccolo. You desreve everything that life has to offer." Marcus says, almost cooing.

"Are you not going to kill me? I haven't been turned yet, so I violate your rules." I say, sadness hiding under the softness of my voice.

"No my dear, we will cerently not kill you," My face _almost_ falls at this, "you are now a guest of the Volturi." Aro says happily, but then he continues in a more questioning tone. "But there is one question that I still have."

"Ask away Aro." I say, a small smile playing at my lips.

"Why, my dear, are you in Volterra?" He asks. My face falls this times, my mask of boredom slipping into place as I say:

"I came here to die, Aro."

* * *

**Italian translation **

**Piccolo: Little one**


	5. Chapter 5

***In this story, Aro did not kill his own sister, Didyme. She was killed by a pyscho vampire.***

* * *

ArPOV

She came here to die? Why would a young thing like her want to give her life away like that? She could just ask for immortality if she wished, and we would it to her. Seeing as she is Marcus's mate. How lucky my brother is, he has been dead to the world ever since his mate, and my sister, died.

I quickly take a good look at Isabella. Her hair falls around her face and neck in tangles, her wide eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Her mouth is full, and has a slight frown to it. I back to her eyes, finding them hollow. Like the life has been sucked out of them. What the Cullens did to her feel this way angers me. How could anyone make another being, human or not, feel like taking their own life confuses me.

Marcus cuts off my internal rambling, "Why would want to die, Piccolo?" he asks softly. I then notice how close he is to her. I hadn't noticed that he had moved to sit next to Isabella. Heart rate hasn't sped up, so I assume she doesn't mind.

"I have nothing to live for. My dad is dead, my mom can deal with my death. I don't have many friends so, I don't have much to leave behind. Plus, I'm violating your number one rule. I figured that if I came here, then you would kill me. I still do hope you do." she says, her voice full of sorrow.

"Well, I hate to ruin your wish, but we will not kill you." her face falls into one of pure sadness, her eyes cast down. Then she looks up at me, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"I offer the chance for you to kill me, and you refuse. Why?" she asks, her tone questioning.

"Piccolo, you are much more impostant than you think." Marcus says rubbing his thumb over her knuckles before bringing the hand to his lips in a brief kiss.

"How so? Tell me one thing that makes my life important." she demands softly.

"You mean a lot to me." Marcus whispers softly against her knuckles.

MPOV

I could feel the tension in her hand as she took on board what I had just said. I faintly hear Aro state that he has important papers he needs to write. I nod slightly in return, but not enough to tip off my Isabella. My Isabella? When had I started calling her that?

"How am I important to you?" Isabella asks sweetly.

"Your so young to even consider taking your life. Plus I feel something for you, something I never felt in a long time Piccolo." I say, putting our joined hands in my lap.

"What do you feel? Hate, anger, agression-"

"None of those things, sweet, you make me feel alive again. I was in darkness before you came into my life." I say tenderly.

"How could I make you feel like that? You don't know me, I have blackness in my heart-" she rushes her words out before I cut her off.

"I know I do not know quite as well as I would like to, but I know you will never have blackness _anywhere _in your soul. You are naturaly sweet and kind hearted." I say sweetly.

"I'm not. I'm a broken shell of what I used to be." she says so softly I barely catch it, even with my extreme hearing.

"You are wrong," My Isabella tries to cut me off, but I place my free hand over her mouth to stop her, "now you know I'm right. I know there is goodness in you, and that is what I love about you." I don't make sense of what I said, until her eyes go wide. Did I just say I love something about her?

Suddenly, my sweet Isabella yawns against my hand. I take it away to see a perfect mouth parted over pearly white teeth. Even her mouth is beautiful. I am falling hard for my human mate. If only she knew what she did to me.

"I think you should sleep, sweet. You need your strength for tomorrow. We shall need to introduce you to the guard, so they know that you are now a guest here." I say as I pull back the quilt so my sweet can get under. She does so, looking as if her limbs are way too heavy for her.

As I place the quilt over her, I make a move to get my other hand back, but Isabella holds on tightly.

"Stay please, it's all I ask of you." she asks softly, looking sleepily into my eyes. I nod in return, on the inside I'm jumping for joy. Bathing in the trust she gives to me by allowing me to lay next to her, to protect her, in my mind, as she sleeps. She tugs me down in front of her, and I place my other hand on the curve inbetween her ribs and hip. She then pleases me more by maving closer to me by placing her head on chest.

A few minutes pass, and I am worried by now as she has not fallen the spell of sleep yet. I begin to hum a sweet tune from a classic movie I can't recall the name of, and it seems to ease her a bit. And I hear her heartbeat and breathing become slower and more deep. Finally she is getting the sleep she needs.

I move a little closer to my tiny mate, as I prepare to hold her until she wakes in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Darkness. It's all I can see. No matter how hard I try to shake it, it's always there. I feel something shaking me, calling to me, roughly shaking me. The voice smooth and hypnotic calling to me, telling me to wake up. However many times I try, I keep failing.

Suddenly, cold liquid is splashed onto my face. My eyes snap open, hurt can be seen in my eyes.

"See, I told you it would wake her up." Caius? I look over to the source of the voice, and sure enough, Caius stands there, a glass pitcher half full of water.

"Caius, how dare you?!" Marcus roars.

"Marcus, it fine. I did say to pour water on my face to wake me up, should you need me to be awake. It's fine." I say in a small voice. I look down to see that the water has seeped through the fabric of the dress near the top of of my breasts. I look up again to find Marcus glaring at Caius, who mumbles apology before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo. It will not happen again I assure you. I will tell Heidi to give you some of her clothes. You look to be the same size." Marcus say, his gaze locked on the painting to the left of my head.

"Thank you Marcus." I say, climbing out of the bed. My joints pop as my feet hit the plush carpet. This makes Marcus sweap his gaze over me, looking for injuries.

"Marcus, I'm fine. It happens when I've be to still for a long period of time." I say lightly. I step forward, and me being me, trip over my own feet. In the next second, I'm in cold arms, staring into ruby red eyes. I don't feel trapped in Marcus's arms, they make me feel small, shelterd, and protected. Something I never felt in Edwards arms. As I stare into Marcus's eyes, I feel something inside me. Something warm, something telling me to bury deeper in his embrace.

I am so confused.

MPOV

I held my sweet in my arms, something I have wanted to do ever since we saved her from being burnt. Her sweet breath fanning over my face. Her scent is madding. Fressia and roses. Intoxicating.

"Are you alright Piccolo?" I ask, worry thick in my voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." Isabella say quietly.

I stare into her chocolate eyes, getting lossed into the deep orbs. I'm so deep, I don't hear Isabella's question.

"I'm sorry, sweet. What did you say?" I say embarrassed with myself. I feel warmth on my cheek which draws me back to her chocolate orbs.

"It's okay. I asked why Caius threw water on me." she say sweetly.

"Oh, well. You started to scream in your sleep. I tried to wake you, but it would work." I say apologicly.

"It's fine. I have to warn you that I do talk in my sleep, and I only scream if I have a nightmare." she says softly, rubbing her thumb along my cheek bone. I _almost _purr at the pleasure of the simple movement.

"Okay sweet. Is there anything I can do to help stop the nightmares?" I question lightly, tighting one arm around my mate and bring the other to tuck some hair behind her ear. Her hair is curling slightly due to the water thrown on her earlier.

"No, not really. Sorry, but thanks for asking. It's sweet." she states softly.

I draw her in closer to my chest, as I do so, she leans forward and places her head on my chest. I wish I could stay like this forever, in this prefect moment in time. But I knew she had to change clothes so we could present her to the guard as a extreme guest.

"Sweet, I have to go find Heidi so you may change. I will be back shortly. Should you find yourself done and I am not back yet, go through the door and you will be in my study. You may pick a book out and read a bit should you wish, or you can stay here. It's up to you dear." I say loosening my hold on Isabella.

"Wait you said your study, does that mean this is your bedroom?" her eyes burning with worry.

"Yes, but do not worry, mio dolce, I don't sleep. Besides you need it more than I, okay?" I state softly. She nods, giving in. "Alright, now I will find Heidi." I say release her after placing a lingering kiss atop her forehead.

I sprint to find Heidi. When I do, I tell her my instructions and she go's and does as I have said.

For the first time in 2000 years, I feel hope stirring in my chest.

BPOV

After Marcus leaves, it's like he takes the warmth away with him. I feel cold inside. Like someone has sucked the warmth out of me.

Someone knocks on the door softly then.

"Come in." I say just as quietly. In comes a cuvry vampire with waves of mahogany hair cascading down her back. She carries a bag which, I assume, contains clothes for me.

"Hello," She says, her voice a tinkling of bells, "my name is Heidi. Master Marcus told me to get you some new clothes. I do hope you don't mind it being a dress, you see I only wear dresses."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." I say shyly.

"Good, I got you some new under things as well. I don't know if they will fit, but we look to be the same size. If you could tell me your sizes I would gladly get you new clothes." she says sweetly.

"You don't-"

"I'm sorry, but Master Marcus wishes me to inform you that as you are a guest of the Volturi, that they will see to everything you need." I sigh at her words, but nod slightly, knowing that it would be pointless to argue.

"Prefect. Okay, here are the clothes and I will see you later." she says as she hands me the bag before bowing slightly and gliding out of the room.

I go to one door on the side of the room, luckly it was the bathroom. I quickly change into the slightly fitting black dress quickly and pull on the black ballet flats that are also in the bag. I step out into the bedroom again, feeling lost so I open another door and I find myself in Marcus's closest. I quickly back out of it, knowing I would get in some sort of trouble. I head for the other door, and I find myself surrounded by books.

As I look around the books, I hear a door open behind me. I turn to see Marcus enter. He smiles as he takes in my dress.

"Ah, my sweet, how prefect you look." he says taking my hands in his, before bring them up to his lips for a kiss. My heart flutters at this, making him grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Are you ready, sweet?" he asks, his lips brushing against my hand. I nod in resonance, "Good, lets go." he says as he slips one of my hands into the crook of his arm and leads me out of his rooms.

On the way to the throne room, I take a chance to look at the castle… and at Marcus.

The castle was old, homey but at the same time, creepy. The old stone walls and draft coming from every point makes me chilly. This gives Marcus the chance to remove his black official cloak, and put in on me. I look at the finely pressed black suit, black dress shirt, black waistcoat, and black tie. Put that together with the strong jaw, straight nose, full lips, hair that reaches the bottom of his neck, curling at the ends slightly; and the eyes. The eyes that shone like rubies. I felt that warmth again, rushing inside my veins. I looked up into Marcus's eys and felt a stirring in my chest. Marcus lift's a hand to stroke my cheek. Reach up to hold it there. His eyes shift down to my mouth, then back up, asking a silent question. I close my eyes, leaning into his hand upon my cheek. I feel his lips against my forehead, the tip of my nose, then finally my lips.


	7. Chapter 7

MPOV

Heaven. That is what it felt like to kiss my Isabella. Her lips soft and sweet, moving with mine perfectly. I felt like my dead heart would fly out of my chest.

I held her slender form against me, but not to tight, as I knew I had to be careful with my stregth with her, but close enough that I could feel her warmth through my clothes, warming my cold skin.

I had to fight my desire to deepen the kiss and take her away, back to my rooms and have my way with her, but I knew she wasn't ready. Plus she didn't know that we were mates yet.

I could feel my loves need for breath become more apparent, so I broke the kiss to let her breathe. When I did, she gulped a large amount of air down as I placed my forehead against hers. With her eyes closed, I couldn't stare into the large, chololate eys I wanted to lose myself in. As her breathing slowed, her beautiful deep brown eyes open, and I felt my soul get sucked in.

"Are you alright, love?" I ask. Wait. I called her "love", how am I going to cover that up.

"I'm fine." She says breathlessly. Her eyes had glazed over with desire? Her cheeks held a bright blush, her beautiful lips red from our kiss, which pleased me greatly.

"We should get to the meeting before Aro comes and finds us. After I will explain every thing to you, sweet. Okay?" I ask uncertain. She mearly nods in reply, I am about to guesture for her to wak along side me when I hear Aro's cheery voice ring through the hall.

"Ah, there you are brother. I was beginning to worry. Hello Isabella dear. Might I say how wonderfull you look in that gown." he says, a grin on his lips as he notices Isabella is still a bit breathless.

"Thank you Aro." she says, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, then. Shall we?" Aro says, gesturing for us to follow him to the throne room, where I hear the quite murmers of the guard.

My mate nods, and I tuck her small delicate hand into the crook of my elbow, tugging her along. As we walk, her other hand comes up and grasps my lower arm, beneath her hand tucked into my elbow. Her hand holds onto my arm for dear life, like I am her life line, anchoring her to the real world. I take her hand from my lower arm and bring it to my lips, squeazing lightly in a ampemt to sooth her. It works slightly, her heat rate slows a little from my guesture.

I hear her heart speed up as we neared the throne room. I repeated the guesture I made earlier, it worked slightly but her heart was still thumping out a irregular beat. I looked into her eyes and saw the smallest trace of fear. I knew I had to do something, so I place a lingering kiss to her forehead while I framed her face with my hands. I knew Aro was watching, but I didn't care. My mate was stressing, and I had to help.

When her heart rate was steadier, I looked into her eyes, asking silently if she wanted to continue. She noded slightly in return.

"We will make this as quick as possible, sweet. You have no need to worry when I am near, alright my sweet?" she noded again, so I placed another kiss to her forehead.

***a while later***

As promised the meeting was quick and simple, and when it was over I swept my mate off her feet and all but flew back to my rooms.

I placed her on her floor, just as I noticed she was shaking a bit. I held her face in my hands and stared into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Calm yourself sweet. Take deep breathes." I say, rubbing my thumbs over her cheek bones. She did as I asked, and ever so slowly I could feel the tension leaving her body.

"You said you would explain what was going on." she says timidly.

"Your right." I say leading her to a pair of high backed chairs by the fire. I motion for her to sit. "Why don't you ask your questions, while I fix a fire to keep you warm?" I say while gathering a few logs for the fire.

"Okay. Why are you being so nice to me?" she asks, curling up in the chair.

"Well," I begin, I throw a match onto the kindling, making the fire raor to life. "why I don't begin with what the conection between me and you is?" I ask her. She nods.

"Okay. As you know, I see bonds. Our bonds are ones of…" I can't continue, not knowing what her reaction will be.

"Yes?" she asks. I take a unneeded breath to steady myself, bracing for her reaction.

"One of mates." I say, eyes on the fire.

"Mates? As in soul mates?" she sweaks.

"Yes. One's other half, you will." I say, looking back into her deep eyes. Her eyes dart away, to look into the fire like I had.

"I'm not worth it." she whispers, still looking into the fire.

"How so? You are kind, caring, sweet and I'm sure a lot of other thing as well." I say, still looking at her beautiful face, hoping Isabella will look at me.

"I'm broken. I wouldn't try fixing me." she says in a flat, dead tone.

I nelt in front of her, turning her face to look at me, cradling her face in my hands. "I don't care, I will fix that spirit of yours, even if it kills me. I will do anything to see you smile again." I say, truth clearly visible in my eyes.

"I don't understand. Why would someone like you, be mated with _me_?" she says, sadness in her eyes.

"Listen to me, sweet. You should never feel like you are worthless. When I find the people who broke your spirit, and I will kill them." I say, coldness seeping into my voice near the end. I saw a flash of something, it looked like hope.

"You don't know me, yet you would kill for me?" she asks quietly, happiness in her voice slightly.

"I would do anything for the one who has made me feel, as I have not felt a thing for over a thousand years." I say.

She jumps at me, hugging me close. I wrap my arms around her, while getting up and sitting in her chair, before placing her on my lap. With her arms wrapped around my neck, and her face in the crook of my neck, she begins to sob. I place a kiss on her forehead, before cooing reassuring things in her ear.

Before long, she asks to go back to sleep. So I pick her up, and place her under the covers. As I try to unhook her arms, she looks at me, silently begging me to stay. I unhook her arms, her face shows hurt, but I only take my jacket off, and settle down next to her and pull her to my side. Isabella curls into me, sighly happily.

I hold her until she wakes up.


End file.
